


The Purge: Honeymoon

by AuthorA97



Series: 52 Stories in 52 Weeks [9]
Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Death by a nail, F/M, Hey Darcy Deserves A Happy Ending Too, Murder, Purge Night Horror, She Gets a Murder-Husband, Torture (mentions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: Darcy Anderson and Viktor Caine do cordially invite you to their nuptials.  The reception is available to anyone that survives the ceremony.Part 9 of '52 Weeks, 52 Stories'. In Spencer Saga verse.





	The Purge: Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt was ‘creepy’...I don’t think I did that but I like the idea of Darcy having a Murder-Husband. The Purge always seemed like Darcy’s idea of paradise so here we are.

The Stardust family were more like a clan, and a tiny bit like a mafia.

Not for anything untoward. They weren’t involved in anything questionable. It was more like a tightly knit family.

There were more and more people from outside the blood family inside. The leaders of this family, Morgan and Thorax, has adopted a lot of children. They used the term ‘adopted’ for everything.

They brought in children from all walks of reality. Equestrians, humans, even a few changelings. They adopted grownups who worked with Morgan, even if the person had alive parents and was happy. If Morgan and Thorax liked you, they adopted you.

This was  _ not _ true for Viktor Caine.

Viktor was a special butterfly. He was a man in his twenties, somewhat happily. He’d been around the Stardust Family for a few years. His family had moved in from Brooklyn for his dad’s job. They signed on work for Morgan’s building.

The third leader of the Stardust Family was Darcy Anderson was totally in love with him.

“I don’t like him.” Morgan remarked.

Darcy snorted. She ran a sharpening stone along her knife. “You don’t like any of the guys I fuck.”

Morgan gave her sister a withered stare. It was true. Morgan didn’t like any of the men her sister fucked. For good reason, mind you. All of Darcy’s bed partners were idiots. Also dead.

They were in Morgan’s office, discussing Darcy’s relationship. Apparently Viktor Caine had taken Darcy to one of his dimensions to live out the new _ It _ movie. Something Morgan refused to do because  _ ‘that fucking clown, man’. _

“We’ve been dating for decades. That’s slower than any relationship I’ve had  _ ever _ . Can’t you be happy about that?” Darcy argued. She sharpened her knife with an angry flourish.

Morgan bristled. “I’m just not sure about him.”

“You weren’t sure about me when you adopted me.” Darcy pointed out.

“That was different. You had my face.” Morgan countered. “He’s got a room full of weapons.”

“You have a weapons vault!”

“The vault isn’t next to my bedroom!”

Darcy growled.

Morgan growled back.

“You know, despite what you think, I  _ can _ make decisions for myself.” Darcy pointed out angrily.

“Of course you can make them.” Morgan countered. “I just think the decisions are stupid.”

Darcy growled, loudly. She marched off to the door.

“Darcy wait-”

Morgan’s words didn’t reach her sister. 

Darcy slammed the door to her sister’s office. She was pissed off, yeah. The door could take it. It’s taken worse.

Waiting on one of the couches was Viktor. By the way he was grinning, he’d expected such a fight. 

“Ready to go?” Viktor asked.

Darcy was panting angrily. “I’m ready to fucking Purge.”

 

==TPH==

 

Everyone was nervous on Purge-day. Today was the day everyone started barricading themselves, including buying food just in case the stores were closed the next day. This would happen, on occasion, when the owners had been killed the night before. 

Other individuals got ready in different ways. They bought ammunition, masks, weapons, and (in some cases) clothes.

There had been a handful of weddings done on Purge Day. Mostly by people who, knowing they could die that night, wanted to be with their partner permanently. It was a sort a shotgun wedding day for sweethearts.

Others were weird fucks who liked marrying that day  _ because _ it was Purge Night. A kind of disturbed honeymoon.

Guess which group Darcy Anderson was in?

The priest didn’t let himself think about the marriage of Viktor Caine and Darcy Anderson. He didn’t let himself see the too happy smiles, like addicts who’d been promised another dose.

His job was to quickly marry people on Purge Day. He likened it to the Vegas weddings except hd was an actual priest in an actual church.

It was worse that they were all over each other as he conducted the ceremony.

“Sir, madam,  _ please _ . You should wait until  _ after _ the ceremony for this.” The priest scolded.

Darcy and Viktor laughed.

“We sure would, Your Holiness.” Viktor chuckled while necking Darcy.

“Except we’ve been married eighteen times now.” Darcy explained as she grabbed Viktor’s hair to keep him on her neck. “Vow renewal.”

Viktor pulled away from Darcy’s neck long enough to say. “Every Purge.”

The priest grimaced at the open display of affection in a holy ceremony. “I  _ must _ request you-”

“There’s no law telling me I can’t kill you.” Darcy remarked.

The priest didn’t like that comment. “But there is one about  _ threats _ of murder.”

“Was it a threat?” Darcy countered, smiling too innocently to be true. “I was merely pointing out a fun fact. Wasn’t it a fun fact, Viktor?”

“I had fun with it.” The groom grinned at his bride.

The bride took it with pride. She smirked at the priest.

The priest briefly thought that these two were perfect for each other.

 

==TPH==

 

She was dressed up in a wedding dress when Purge began.

She’d happily strung up the priest on his own altar. Darcy smiled at the image he made. His body had hung upside down by his ankles.

Viktor has the idea to use the priest’s ripped up robes.

That was why Darcy loved her now husband.

“I still think using his intensive would’ve been better.” Darcy remarked.

“Yeah but then what would we decorate the walls with?” Viktor countered.

Darcy beamed at him. “You’re the best murder-husband.”

“I know.” Viktor grinned to show teeth.

 

==TPH==

 

She and Viktor walked around the streets of Los Angeles. They’d already gone through town. There weren’t many Purgers and Pigs left. They were cutting apart every person that crossed their path.

Darcy’s favorite was these guys- they tied people to the hood of their car. Darcy shot the guy in the head. His car crashed.  _ Explosively _ .

Viktor had stuffed a man inside of his own guillotine. The man had screamed in rage so loud it drowned out the screams around town.

Darcy filmed the whole thing. She was planning on making a video collage of the other Purges. She knew it’d be good to watch if she ever needed inspiration in a few decades.

They ran into the band of protagonists later in the night. Viktor laughed when Darcy called them  _ ‘Purge Knights’ _ .

 

==TPH==

 

Later, Viktor wouldn’t be able to say what made Darcy join the protagonists. It could have been anything. Viktor’s favorite theory was that the heroes always let you to the resistance base, the safe zone where people hid. Aka, where all the weakest people waited.

Except Darcy wasn’t interested in that. She didn’t look out on the sea of injured people, or the homeless. She focused on the people with guns or weapons. It had been a skill drilled into her by Morgan.

_ ‘Leave the innocents alone. If they’re trying to kill someone else: have your fun.’ _

At times Viktor was impressed by the control Darcy had over herself. Viktor remembered a Purge where she stood face to face with the actress who played Cersei Lannister, and all Darcy did was stab her hand (if you knew Cersei, then it was an act of restraint to stab her  _ hand _ ). She never hurt someone who didn’t have the means to fight back. A predator who hunted other predators.

Sure the definition of ‘predator’ was sideways on Purge Night. It only made the morning that much better.

He and Darcy were sitting in Dante’s War Council room. Darcy had picked the lock when no one was looking. They were looking over the plans for the coming invasion when the others stormed in.

Viktor was twirling a hunting knife around his fingers. Darcy was halfway through hiding a blade in her white knee high boots. Though the boots were becoming a more stained red as they survived multiple Purge Nights. 

Charlie was ranting to Dante about his attack. Viktor didn’t care for the dialogue. He’d made a point of avoiding it. Let his wife deal with the immaterial details. Viktor only cared about having his Purge.

“Why would you want to stop it?” Darcy asked.

Charlie gawked at Darcy. “Why would I want to stop Dante from  _ Purging _ on Purge Night? The thing I’m trying to stop?”

“Why stop the Purge? It’s fun.” Darcy explained.

That got the attention of everyone. Viktor understood the confusion. They’d met the Caines after ‘saving’ them from a band of government agents. Killing others who Purged was a frowned upon practice by those in the government.

The Purge Knights hadn’t known that. They only saw a married couple, soaked in blood, being attacked. It was cute how naive they were.

“You’re young. You don’t remember how it was before.” Charlie scolded her.

Viktor watched his wife’s ire rise. If there was one thing that pissed Darcy off more than anything, it was being treated the age she looked.

“We were there at the First Purge.” Darcy remarked. She held her husband’s hand, smiling happily. “We  _ started _ the Purge.”

“The first people to kill on Purge Night.” Viktor added. He smiled over to his wife. She loved monologuing while she prepared to Purge. “An honor among honor’s.”

Now the Purge Knight’s looked horrified.

“Yeah. You should’ve seen that cunt’s face.” Darcy laughed to herself. She danced her knife around her fingers. “We  _ did _ tell her to add Rule 10...right before I tore out her throat with a rusty nail.”

“You didn’t _ have _ to use the nail. We had a katana.” Viktor remarked, as this was an old argument between the two of them.

Darcy sighed, annoyed. “For the billionth time, Vik, I liked the nail! Added a personal touch. Like,  _ you fought tooth and nail, you’ll get tooth and nail _ .’”

“Tooth?” Charlie asked.

“Oh. I ripped out her tooth with the nail.” Darcy added. 

“Overkill much?” Dante asked.

Darcy held her up her blade to Dante. “Shut up, Bishop. I still have that nail. I know how to gut you with it.” She turned back to Viktor. “So will you shut up? You’ve been moaning about it for three weeks!”

“Feels more like eighteen years.” Viktor groaned.

“Don’t get smart. I’m blaming Traveler shit for this.” Darcy growled.

It was true. While they hadn’t lived eighteen years in this reality, Viktor’s Traveler abilities had made it so as soon as the alarms for the end Purge Night went off, the Caines were moved forward a year to the day of the next Purge. There was plenty of time to sleep, recover from injuries, and reload on supplies. 

Or at least, that’s what Viktor’s reasoning to Darcy was for it. 

“You could’ve stopped this thing before it started!” Charlie raged.

Darcy huffed. “Yeah I didn’t feel like it. Still don’t, honestly.”

“We don’t like you that much.” Viktor informed Charlie. “It’s nothing personal. We just like to murder people in fucked up ways.” He glanced to his wife. “Which, arguably, is more fun when it’s illegal.”

Darcy gave him that one.

“So anyway. Why does _ Dante _ get to kill the Founding Fathers if we don’t?” Darcy asked the Purge Knights.

“He doesn’t.” Charlie insisted.

“To be fair, ma’am, you don’t get a say in this.” Dante argued. “We’re doing this with or without your permission.”

Darcy smirked over at Viktor. She mimed shooting the Purge Knights one by one, which made Viktor laugh.

Ah, young murderer love.

 

==TPH==

 

At the church, Darcy was delighted that she killed two more Founding Fathers than Viktor. A fact she would brag about for decades to come.

Not to mention dear sweet Charlie’s face as Darcy took off a piece of her ear. Darcy would hold that memory close until her Final Death.

The Caines were surprised they made it out with only minimal injury (Darcy was bleeding from a large slash on her upper arm. Viktor was lucky he wasn’t losing his leg). Still. Purge Night was over. The people had made their decision about revoking the demented night.

So their honeymoon ended with a gorey bang.

 

==TPH==

 

She woke up in the Center’s Travelers room. When Travelers jumped, their bodies were left behind. The Center kept them in a special room (that honestly looked like a medbay, if Darcy thought about it) so they could be monitored safely until they jumped back.

Viktor was in the bed beside her. Darcy smiled at him. Her husband was tying his tie.

“Honestly, these whores.” Viktor growled as he redid his tie. “They didn’t do it right.”

“They do it to pristine.” Darcy remarked as she got up to her feet. She went over to her husband, batting his hands away. “You like it-”

“Asquee, to fuck with people who like it straight.” Morgan interrupted as she walked up to them. Darcy tensed, glaring at her sister. She remembered their conversation from three weeks ago. She wasn’t soon to forget it. “Morning Viktor.” Morgan greeted warmly.

“Morning, sis-in-law.” Viktor winked.

Morgan snorted. “You had fun, I take it?”

“A blast.” Viktor grinned. Darcy was dumbstruck by the ease in his voice. Her husband was siding with  _ her sister _ ? After their Murder-Honeymoon that...as Darcy listened to them converse...was sounding  _ odd. _

“We didn’t actually fight, did we?” Darcy realized. Morgan didn’t answer. “You fucking  _ Planned _ this!”

Morgan wasn’t acknowledging her. “Poss...ib...ly.”

“You bitch!” Darcy snapped. “You planned this!”

“You’re just realizing this?” Morgan snickered. She moved to take Darcy’s bed, laying against it. She raised her arms to fold under her head. She lounged, a victor in a battle of wits Darcy hadn’t realized they were playing until she lost. “Come on, Darce. A man who likes murder as much as you? A guy willing to take you to his murder worlds? Worlds you would’ve made _ me _ take you too? He’s perfect!”

“I resent that term.” Viktor remarked.

“Oh bite me, Caine.”

“Was that an invitation?” Viktor asked, grinning to show teeth.

Morgan gestured to Viktor. “Plus he’s a dork. You’re perfect man.”

“Shut up!” Darcy snapped. It was all so shockingly clear now. She ran a hand over her face, falling onto the medical bed. The bed was still warm from how long Viktor had been sleeping on it. “Oh Author...you set me up with a guy _ and it worked.” _

That time, Viktor laughed. “Darcy, babe, I was gonna take you to Purge anyway. Morgan just gave me the idea to make it a honeymoon.”

“She let you  _ think _ it was your idea.”

“No honestly it was.” Morgan chimed in. “I wanted to keep you out of that fuck nest.”

“So you do...I’m still pissed.”

“Then let’s have hate sex.” Viktor offered. He grinned, eyes going dark with an idea.

Darcy liked that look. That was the look he had before they had sex on the 8th Purge Night inside a blood bank. They’d wanted to ruin the samples. Purge Night was fun, but making the damage last beyond that was fun too.

Morgan hopped up off the bed. “That’s my cue to leave.” She held her arms up in surrender. She walked to the main door of the room. “Try not to murder your husband, Killjoy. This floor was just killed.”

“Bitch!” Darcy shouted as said husband pulled her up in his arms bridal style.

Morgan laughed.


End file.
